Backrubs
by PinkSunglassesAndUndershirts
Summary: Blaine has Toronto giving him a back-rub, Kurt is not amused and also just really wants to be giving his husband the back rub himself.


"Toronto?"

"Yes daddy?"

There was a soft thumping of footsteps as Toronto made his way from his bedroom to where Blaine was sprawled on his stomach across Kurt and his' bed. There was a muffled "ow" and Blaine turned his head just in time to watch his five year old son bounce off the door frame of their bedroom, his vision obscured as he struggled to put his tee shirt on, pushing his head through the sleeve and stretching it.

"Ronny," Blaine said, chuckling slightly as he heaved himself into a sitting position. "Come here, you're doing it wrong."

Toronto stumbled forward, tripping at the last couple of steps and Blaine caught him in his arms, pulling him onto his lap. He reached up to adjust the shirt on his son's head, making sure the right appendages went through the right holes. Toronto beamed up at him, hair disheveled, eyes crinkling with happiness and Blaine couldn't help but grin back despite his tired state.

"There you go buddy."

"Thanks daddy."

"Now did you wash your face?"

"Yup."

"And brush your teeth?"

"Uh huh."

"And did you go pee-pee?"

"_Daaad_."

"Don't _dad_ me."

Toronto rolled his eyes at his dad; it was a habit he picked up from Kurt and Blaine didn't have the heart to scold him for it. "I did, I promise."

"Mmmm. Good." Blaine said, smoothing down his son's hair and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "So you're all ready for bed?"

"Yup. Will you read me a story?"

Blaine hesitated. It was already past Toronto's bedtime and Kurt was going to be there any minute, he would not be very impressed. Not to mention, Blane was tired and his back hurt and he needed to sleep, put this whole horrible day behind him. But reading before bed was good, it was educational, it expanded the imagination. Besides Toronto had mastered the puppy dog eyes and Blaine could never resist his son anything. "Ronny."

"Please? Please please please." And there it was. Along with Blaine's heart.

"Alright. Alright. But just one. And before we go to your room, I need you to do something for me. Okay?"

"Anything." Toronto breathed out, nodding eagerly. Blaine chuckled again and pressed another kiss to Toronto's forehead. He picked up his son, placing him on the bed before crawling up next to him and resuming his previous position; sprawled on his stomach, his cheek resting on his forearms.

"Okay, Toronto, stand up." Blaine said gently, waiting till his son obeyed hesitantly. "Okay, step closer. Yeah. Face the wall. Okay, good. Now grip the headboard -careful. Okay, now gently get on my back. Don't worry, you won't hurt me. Don't let go of the headboard, okay? I don't want you to fall."

"Like this?" And even though Blaine couldn't see his son's face, he could picture it almost perfectly; beaming with accomplishment and pride.

"Mmm. That's perfect bud. Now walk up and down"

"Why are we doing this daddy?"

"Because daddy's back really hurts, bud."

"And I'm making it better?"

"You're making it perfect."

"Cool." Toronto said, giggling as he resumed pressing his feet into his dads back, his hands clutched tightly at the headboard to balance himself. Blaine groaned contently, allowing his sons weight to loosen the knots in his back and knead the tense muscles there. He was just starting to relax and enjoy the massage when a third voice interrupted them from the doorway.

"What in the name...Toronto?"

"Papa!" Toronto squealed, letting go of the headboard in order to face Kurt who had just walked in and dropped his bag to the floor. Toronto ended up losing his balance and toppling onto Blaine, knees colliding with his fathers back painfully. Blaine grunted loudly and Toronto dissolved into giggles as he rolled off of Blaine. "Woops. Sorry dad."

"What is going on here? Ronny, you're supposed to be in bed."

"I was making daddy's back better!" Toronto explained, peering up at Kurt innocently. Kurt raised his eyebrows as he made his way over to the bed and scooped his son up, Toronto wrapped his arms and legs around Kurt, pressing a kiss to his dad's cheek. Blaine was still groaning feebly on the bed.

"Is that so?" Kurt asked softly, breathing in the scent of his son all soft and clean from his bath, before pressing a kiss to his hair. "Blaine?" Kurt said, turning to raise an eyebrow at his husband who merely grunted in reply. "Have you been using my son as a human massage machine?"

"He's my son too." Blaine said though it was slightly muffled by the mattress.

"Not if you're gonna use him as a human massage machine and keep him up past his bedtime."

"Its okay Papa! It was fun."

"Mm, I bet it was. Now go give daddy a kiss and get to bed, ill come tuck you in in a minute."

Toronto wriggled out off Kurt's grasp and shuffled onto the bed, crawling over to Blaine and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Good night, daddy."

"'Night squirt."

And as Toronto trotted out of the room, Blaine heaved himself into a sitting position, slumping against the headboard. Kurt's gaze softened and he plopped down onto the bed next to his husband. "Rough day?" He asked softly, reaching up to push Blaine's hair off his forehead and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"My back is _killing_ me."

Kurt frowned and cupped his husband's cheek before leaning in for another quick kiss. "Okay, I'm going to go tuck Toronto in. Lay back down and when I come back I'll take care of you"

"No, no. Kurt." Blaine said as he made to get up. "I'll do it, you just got in. Get some rest."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed his husband firmly back onto the bed. "Blaine. Be quiet. I'm fine"

"Kurt. I promised I'd read him a story. I'll be quick. Seriously."

"I'm know how to read too, Blaine. Now rest." And before Blaine could argue, Kurt was toeing off his shoes and shrugging his jacket off, heading towards Toronto's room and leaving Blaine slightly guilty but mostly relieved as he crawled under the covers and curled up. When Kurt returned fifteen minutes later, Blaine was almost asleep, his eyelids drooping heavily but he smiled weakly at Kurt. Kurt winked at his husband before retreating to the bathroom to change out of his work clothes really quickly, speeding through his moisturizing regime and his nightly washing up, before heading back into the room with a bottle of massage oil.

Blaine groaned appreciatively when he caught sight of it. "God, I _love_ you Kurt."

"You're about to love me a whole lot more. Take your shirt off, let me take care of you."

Blaine ignored him, reaching up to wrap his hand around Kurt's wrist and tugging at his husband till Kurt was forced onto the bed, most of his weight splayed across Blaine's chest. Blaine craned his neck as he reached down to kiss Kurt, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting it gently, Kurt moaned into his mouth his hands reaching up to tangle in Blaine's hair. "I don't deserve you." Blaine muttered against Kurt's lips, his hands running up and down Kurt's sides.

"Oh please. Do _not_ get me started, Blaine. Now take your shirt off." Kurt scoffed, tugging impatiently at Blaine's shirt and Blaine finally complied, slipping his shirt off quickly and rolling onto his stomach. Kurt wasted no time in straddling his husband's back, perching himself on Blaine's butt and pouring some oil onto his hands. He rubbed his hands together before placing them on Blaine's shoulders and dragging them all the way down Blaine's back in one hard go, Blaine moaned loudly under him.

"Oh my _God,_ Kurt."

Kurt grinned to himself as he resumed massaging Blaine's back, pressing his fingers in to loosen the knots and kneading the tense muscles, reveling in the noises that Blaine was making and completely enjoying trailing his hands all over Blaine's broad back, mapping out every inch of it and occasionally leaning down to press a kiss somewhere. By the time he was done, Blaine had fallen asleep. Kurt wiped his hands on a tissue paper before crawling under the covers; Blaine immediately cuddled up to him, nosing his way into Kurt's neck and breathing in deeply. "Love you s'much."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Go to sleep."

"M'kay." Blaine said, snuffling slightly and tightening his arms around his husband as he drifted back off into sleep leaving Kurt to wonder how on earth he managed to get so lucky.


End file.
